


honey just put your sweet lips on my lips

by talkingtoangxls



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fourth of July, Georgia, It's the first kiss Post-Graduation Kiss™, M/M, Sort of? - Freeform, The Bittles - Freeform, im sure this idea isnt original but i wanted to write it anyways, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 04:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtoangxls/pseuds/talkingtoangxls
Summary: Jack visits Bitty in Georgia for the Fourth of July.





	honey just put your sweet lips on my lips

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the webcomic that they come from. All rights go to Ngozi Ukazu. Not affiliated with Ngozi or Check, Please!.
> 
> Title taken from Like Real People Do by Hozier.

When Bitty drives to the airport, he pretends he’s not nervous. But he is.

He and Jack had organized him flying down to Georgia to meet Bitty’s family and spend the Fourth with them weeks ago. They’d talked about it often, making sure that Jack knew what some of his family could be like. Jack had understood, taking everything in stride, and giving Bitty that soft smile that he couldn’t get enough of. He shouldn’t be nervous – Jack understands, they have a plan, everything is going to be  _ fine _ – but he is.

When he gets to the airport and sees Jack standing there, waiting for him, all his worries melt away.

Bitty puts the truck in park and unlocks the door. Jack climbs in and tosses his duffel bag into the back seat before turning to Bitty. 

His face is flushed as he greets Bitty with a hug over the center console and a kiss on his cheek, and Bitty feels warm all over. 

The ride back to Madison is easy and familiar, and Bitty is grateful. Their hands are tangled together over the gear shift, and when Jack brings the back of Bitty’s hand to his mouth for a quick kiss, he has to make a conscious effort to steer away from the rumble strips on the side of the road. The radio plays low the entire drive. 

**\\_ . _/**

When they get back to the Bittles’, Suzanne is at the door waiting for them. 

“Jack! You made it! How was your flight?” she says, a smile on her face as she opens the front door for them. 

“It was good. It’s nice to see you again, Mrs. Bittle. Thank you for having me.” Suzanne pulls him into a hug, and then Coach is there, shaking his hand, introducing himself. 

Everyone moves to the kitchen, and Bitty nudges Jack’s hip with his own and smiles at him while Suzanne pulls some tea out of the fridge. 

Coach grabs a beer from the fridge and gives Suzanne a kiss on the cheek before returning to the living room to watch a football game. 

“Oh, Jack, honey, would you mind taking a picture with me? The girls in the cooking club are going to be so jealous.” 

He agrees and they pose while Bitty takes the picture, and Suzanne looks them over and decides they’re good enough to show people. 

“Thank you! Do you want to take one with Dicky on your camera?” 

Jack’s eyes move to Bitty’s, and Bitty can see the amusement in them as Jack says, “Oh, only if Dicky wants to.” 

“Oh my God, stop,” he says, but he’s smiling nonetheless. “Mama, I’m taking Jack downstairs to get settled.” 

“Alright, just don’t be too long.” 

Bitty nods and grabs Jack’s wrist, dragging him towards the basement door. He shuts it on the way down, knowing that his parents won’t bother them, at least for a few minutes, since Bitty is in charge of showing his guest around. And Bitty is grateful for that. 

Jack sets his bag down next to the end of the couch and falls into it, groaning in relief. He checks his phone while Bitty roots around in the bathroom, setting towels on the counter and pulling a pillow and sheets from the top shelf. 

He sets them on the far cushion and then collapses on the couch next to Jack, bringing hands up to run through his hair. 

“I know I have to tell you where everything is and be a good host, but I really just want to take a nap,” he says, leaning his head onto Jack’s shoulder. Jack chuckles and brings an arm up around him, pulling him closer. 

“We can take a few minutes, but then you have to get up so your mom doesn’t get suspicious.” 

Bitty groans, and Jack laughs again, squeezing him and reveling in the moment. It’s quiet until Jack speaks up again. 

“So does your dad call you Dicky too?”

Bitty swats at his chest softly and gives him a playful glare as he stretches. 

“For your  _ information _ , no, he doesn’t. He calls me Junior. Maybe I should leave you to deal with pulling the bed out yourself,” he says, standing up, only to be pulled back down by a pair of arms around his waist. He falls back into Jack’s lap, and he doesn’t fight it. Their eyes meet, and Jack’s eyes flit down to Bitty’s lips for a moment before finding his eyes again. 

“I’m really glad you’re here, Jack,” Bitty says, letting himself admire Jack. 

“I’m glad you invited me down here,” Jack replies, and he’s just about to lean down when they hear the basement door open, and Bitty is scrambling out of Jack’s lap to sit on the arm of the couch as casually as he can manage. 

“Dicky, did you find everything? Did the bed pull out okay?” Suzanne walks slowly into the room, taking in the scene. She glances into the bathroom to check that Bitty put the towels out. 

“Not yet, Mama. I was letting Jack rest for a minute.” 

“Oh, okay. Well, come back upstairs when you’re done, Jen from the cooking club gave me a cookie recipe that I want to try for dessert, and I want you to help me,” she says, smiling at him. “And Jack, when y’all come back upstairs, make sure you let me know if you have any food restrictions or anything, especially for tomorrow. We’ll make sure you have something you can eat without getting yelled at.” She smiles at him too, and it makes Bitty feel glad that she’s not being too embarrassing about having a Zimmermann in the house. 

“Thank you ma’am, I will.” He gives her a friendly smile, and when she meets Bitty’s eyes again before turning and going back upstairs, he can tell he’s going to be hearing about it once Jack goes back up north for the rest of the summer, and at least until Bitty goes back up to Samwell in August. 

Even though he doesn’t want Jack to leave, he still finds himself excited to hear his mama rambling about his sort-of-boyfriend, even though she doesn’t know that that’s what he is. 

He can’t wait. 

**\\_ . _/**

Dinner is a breeze, and Bitty is glad. Suzanne asks how Jack’s parents are doing, Coach asks about sports, and Bitty and Jack tell them watered-down stories about the team. They decide that the dessert they got from Jen from the cooking club would be better if they tweaked the recipe a little, although Jack can’t tell much of a difference and thinks it’s good regardless. 

Bitty is in charge of the dishes after dinner, and Jack insists on helping him. Bitty can feel Jack’s eyes on him where he leans against the counter beside him, drying dishes or sticking them in the dishwasher for him. The open dishwasher door gives Jack an excuse to stand closer, and he loves every second of it. When Suzanne walks out of the room, he leans down to press a quick kiss to Bitty’s cheek, just to see him go red. He smirks as he stands up to his full height again, and takes another dish out of Bitty’s hands. 

Bitty picks up another one just as Suzanne walks back in and strikes up a conversation with Jack, and he’s almost grateful for it. He’s almost done with the dishes from dinner, and then all he has to do is start the dishwasher and he’s free to go downstairs and spend time with Jack. He finds himself scrubbing faster. 

**\\_ . _/**

“If y’all need me, I’ll be downstairs with Jack,” Bitty calls out as he passes the living room. His parents nod and he’s quick to follow Jack down the stairs, a bowl of popcorn in his hands. 

They settle on the couch together, each of them taking up a cushion with the bowl between them. A movie is playing and they’re quietly chatting about it, but it’s all in wait. 

The door at the top of the stairs opens, and they can tell whoever is coming down the stairs is trying to be quiet. 

“We’re still up, Mama,” Bitty says, turning around on the couch to face the stairs. 

“Oh, good. I just wanted to tell you that Daddy and I are going to bed, so when you come back upstairs, just make sure you’re quiet about it.” She presses a quick kiss to the top of Bitty’s head. “Goodnight, Jack,” she says. 

“Goodnight, Mrs. Bittle.”

“Night, Mama.” 

They listen to her retreat back upstairs, closing the door behind her. Bitty is already settled back to watch the rest of the movie, but Jack moves the nearly empty popcorn bowl to the floor and reaches his arms out. 

“Bits.” 

Bitty looks over at Jack, taking in his outstretched arms before crawling into them. This is the moment he’s been waiting for all week -- a chance to be wrapped in Jack’s arms with no chance of interruption. 

Jack stretches one leg out next to Bitty’s, his other foot hanging off the side of the couch. Bitty rests his head on Jack’s chest, and it’s pure bliss. 

The movie ends a little later and they find themselves sitting in a comfortable silence for a while. 

Bitty turns his head to rest his chin on his hands over Jack’s chest, lets himself gaze at Jack until he notices. He turns his head and their eyes meet, and Jack smiles that small smile and Bitty is gone. 

He leans up and presses his lips to Jack’s, and it’s everything he hoped it would be, everything he remembered it to be, and more. There’s something in the way Jack is kissing him back it’s soft, but with something akin to urgency, and it’s making him feel like he could fly. He thinks -- no, he  _ knows  _ \-- he’s in love. 

Then and there, in that moment, the first time he’s kissed Jack since graduation day, he knows he’s in love. He’s so sure --  _ so  _ sure. He melts into Jack’s arms as they wrap around him and pull him closer. He puts his hands on Jack’s face, raises up on knees planted on either side of Jack’s legs. 

He’s getting warmer now, and he wants to undress, and that’s when he knows he should stop. But he doesn’t. He simply keeps his hands on his face, his neck, his chest, his arms, and lets Jack kiss him for as long as the night will allow. 

**\\_ . _/**

Sometime in the night, Bitty makes it back upstairs to his own room, and gets almost a full night’s sleep. When he wakes up, he stays in his pajamas and walks out to the kitchen to see Suzanne making pancakes. 

“Morning, Mama,” he says, walking over to kiss her cheek. 

“Morning, Dicky. I’m almost done with breakfast. Wanna go see if Jack’s up?” 

He steals a strawberry from the bowl on the counter and nods, heading towards the basement stairs. 

The bed that was pulled out from the couch is still out, the sheets and blankets on it still rumpled. Bitty hears the sink running in the bathroom, and he knocks on the door. 

When it’s opened, he finds Jack shirtless, wearing only a pair of sweatpants. His hair is wet, likely from a shower, and Bitty has to fight not to stare. 

“Good morning, Bits,” Jack says, leaning down for a quick kiss, and Bitty can smell the mint on his breath, feel the stubble on his face. 

Bitty hums. “Morning, honey. Mama’s making breakfast. She told me to see if you’re up.” 

“I’m up. I’ll be upstairs in a few minutes. I’m just going to shave and get dressed.” 

“Alright. And just so you know, we probably don’t have real maple syrup.” 

Jack laughs at that. “I wasn’t expecting it. I’ll be fine, though.” Bitty nods and starts walking towards the stairs again. “And Bits?” He turns back around. “For my sake, please wear longer shorts today.  _ Please. _ ” 

Bitty grins from ear to ear. 

**\\_ . _/**

Coach invites some of his football friends over, and Suzanne invites some of her friends in the neighborhood. Bitty has Jack. 

It’s not the biggest get together they’ve ever had, but it’s big enough to justify Bitty and Jack hiding out in the basement for most of the day.  

“In case anyone recognizes Jack,” he says. “We don’t want them hounding him for free things or gossip on Bob or Alicia.” 

His parents are coming and going, grabbing things from the extra refrigerator they have in the basement, or getting more silverware or plates, so they keep their hands off of each other. It’s something similar to torture, but Bitty has his feet tucked under Jack’s thighs, and they get by. 

When Coach comes down to tell them that the fireworks are going to be starting soon, and if they want to watch them they might want to come upstairs and grab a spot on the back lawn, Bitty asks if they can take the truck down the road to a field to watch them away from the lights. 

“I don’t see why not. Just make sure you tell your mama where you’re going,” Coach says. 

Bitty nods, and grins at Jack as Coach walks back up the stairs. They shut off the tv and follow him, pulling their shoes on as they go. Bitty finds Suzanne and tells her where they’re going, and she quickly gives him a  _ “y’all have fun”  _ before turning back to her conversation. He shoots Jack a quick thumbs up and heads back into the house for a minute. He grabs the pillows off his bed and a spare blanket from his closet and finds the keys.  

Jack is waiting by the truck when he steps back outside. It’s only a few minute drive, but it still feels like forever until they can be alone again safely. 

They sit against the side of the truck bed, blanket underneath them and pillows at their backs, wrapped in each other’s arms. The last of the sunlight  is just disappearing below the horizon when the fireworks start, and the first one makes them jump and laugh at themselves. 

They take a few selfies before they really settle back, glad to document the moment. The fireworks pick up, blasts going off every few seconds from all sides. Jack head is resting on top of Bitty’s just as another big blast goes off. Their intertwined legs are lit up, tangled hands visible, just for a second. 

By the time the fireworks are slowing down, Bitty is already in Jack’s lap. Jack’s hands are on his hips, and every time there’s another burst of light that he’s not expecting, his hands tighten  _ just  _ a little, and Bitty’s heart jumps. Their kissing is feverish, knowing they may not get to do this again before Jack leaves tomorrow night, but they try not to think about it. 

Just for a little while, it’s just them and their hands and their lips and the fireworks going on around them. 

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm REALLY happy with how this turned out and also it took me 3 days of staying up until like 4 AM to write. BUT I'm really proud of it so here we are. Shoutout to Zack for being a gr8 beta, ilu. Thank y'all for reading!! 
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos or drop a comment! (I try to reply to all comments!) Please check out some of my other works!
> 
> Title taken from Like Real People Do by Hozier. 
> 
> Please note: this work can be found on other websites such as Quotev under the same screen name (talkingtoangxls), and on my Check, Please! sideblog (sinbinzimms).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters used in this story nor the webcomic that they come from. All rights go to Ngozi Ukazu. Not affiliated with Ngozi or Check, Please!.


End file.
